A Musical Year
by Darling-Angel-Puff
Summary: What do you think would happen at Hogwarts, if people just kept bursting into song at the most inopportune moments? Marauders Era
1. I Will

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs used in this story. If i owned them all, i would be a billionaire, and probably wouldn't be writing this fanfiction._**

* * *

"Padfoot!" exclaimed James when he saw his best friend walk onto Platform 9 ¾.  
"Prongs mate. Good to see you!" Sirius exclaimed back. "Moony and Wormtail here yet?"  
"Moony's on the train saving a compartment. Haven't seen Wormtail yet though."  
"C'mon Prongs. Let's get onto the train."

**A FEW HOURS LATER - HOGWARTS GREAT HALL**

"Hey Padfoot, do you reckon I can get Evans to go out with me this year?" asked James.  
"In your dreams Prongs," replied Sirius.  
"He's right," added Remus. "The chance of Lily dating you is the same as Padfoot dating Snivellus."  
Sirius choked on his food. "What's with the comparison Moony?"  
Remus shrugged in reply. "I just thought it worked."  
"Yeah, well what happens if she actually says yes?"  
"Didn't think of that," replied Remus grinning. "You've just made this entirely more amusing Pads."  
"I'll get you for…" began Sirius, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore starting his post-feast speech.  
"Good evening students. I would like to say welcome to all our newcomers, and to the rest of you, welcome back. Now I have an announcement to make. Due to an unexplainable incident that has occurred, the whole student and staff body have been placed under an unfortunate, if not humorous spell, the result of which people will be bursting into song at very inopportune moments.  
Unfortunately I have not been able to reverse this spell, so we shall have to deal with this as it comes. Now goodnight everyone, and off to bed you all go."

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Sirius, once they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I wonder who thought this up."  
"Dunno," replied Remus. "All I want is for me _not_ to end up singing."  
"I think that would be hilarious Moony. You singing… I wonder what song it would be."  
"Speaking of singing…" muttered Peter, pointing towards James.  
Everyone turned to see James singing to Lily, with an absolute look of horror on his face.

"_Who knows how long I've loved you  
__You know I love you still  
__Will I wait a lonely lifetime?  
__If you want me to, I will_

_For if I ever saw you  
__I didn't catch your name  
__But it never really mattered  
__I will always feel the same_

_Love you forever, and forever  
__Love you with all my heart  
__Love you whenever we're together  
__Love you when we're apart_

_And when at last I find you  
__Your song will fill the air  
__Sing it loud so I can hear you  
__Make it easy to be near you  
__For the things you do, endear me to you  
__Oh you know I will  
__I will"_

Everybody stood there staring at him whilst he humiliated himself, but as soon as he finished, the whole common room was full of laughter.  
"Merlin Prongs, that was hilarious," exclaimed Sirius. "The look on your face…"  
"Oh shut it Padfoot!" yelled James before sprinting up to the boys dormitories.

Lily, on the other hand was still frozen to the spot trying to figure out what had happened.  
"What just happened?" she asked.  
"Prongs just sang a love song to you," replied Remus, still laughing.  
"Oh my god…I think I'll just go now…" she muttered, before escaping up to the girls dormitories.

I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting year…" said Sirius.

* * *

**Song  
I Will - Paul McArtney**

**_A/N-  
Hi all. Hopefully you have enjoyed reading this first chapter. This one is more of an explanation of what's going on in the story.  
Also, i just thought i'd say that i am well aware that many of the songs that i will be using in the future are not from the right time era, and that i'm doing that quite deliberately.  
And just to be nice i'm going to tell you that in one of my future chapters, it envolves Severus singing 'I Feel Pretty'. Lol.  
So, That's all folks. Please Reveiw, and i'll update. :-)_**


	2. I Go To Rio

**_Disclaimer - I own nothing from this story..._**

* * *

**First Day Back  
5th Year Boy's Dormitories  
**"Hey Prong's, wake up!" Yelled Sirius, throwing a pillow at James' head. "I just want to congratulate you on your brilliant performance last night."  
"Oh shut your muzzle!" Yelled Jams back. "I bet it'll happen to you sooner or later."  
"Will both of you just shut up?" muttered Remus into his pillow.  
"No can do Moony," replied Sirius brightly. "It's a bright sunny day, and time for you to get out of bed."  
"Whatever Padfoot."

**The Great Hall**  
Down at breakfast, they all dug into their food. They ate in silence for a few minutes, but when the students began to speak, Dumbledore rose to speak.  
When he opened his mouth , it wasn't a speech, but a song:

_"When my baby  
When my baby smiles at me I go to Rio  
De Janeiro, my-oh-me-oh  
I go wild and then I have to do the Samba  
And La Bamba  
Now I'm not the kind of person  
With a passionate persuasion for dancin'  
Or roma-ancin'  
But I give in to the rhythm  
And my feet follow the beatin' of my hear-eart_

_Woh-ho-oh-oh, when my baby  
When my baby smiles at me I go to Rio  
De Janeiro  
I'm a Salsa fellow  
When my baby smiles at me  
The sun'll lightens up my li-ife  
And I am free at last, what a blast_

_Woh-ho-oh-oh, when my baby  
When my baby smiles at me  
I feel like Tarzan, of the Jungle  
There on the hot sand  
And in a bungalow while monkeys play above-a,  
We-ee make love-a  
Now I'm not the type to let vibrations  
Trigger my imagination easily  
You know that's just not me  
But I turn into a tiger  
Everytime I get beside the - one I love  
Woh, oh, woh, woh-oh..., Rio... - Rio...  
Yeah Ugh - Rio... - Ugh_

_Woh-ho-oh-oh, when my ba-a-aby  
When my baby smiles at me I go to Rio  
De Janeiro  
I'm a Salsa fellow-ow  
When my baby smiles at me  
The sun'll lightens u-up my li-ife  
And I am free at last, what a blast_

_When my baby  
When my baby smiles at me I go to Rio  
That's when I go to Rio  
Rio - Rio De Janeir-eiro  
Rio..., Rio..., Rio..."_

Instead of looking horrified, like James had with his performance the night before, Dumbledore took it in his stride and bowed gracefully to the school. Then he began his speech.  
"Good morning students. Now that we've all had our entertainment for this morning, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to remind you all the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students," his eyes lingered on the Marauder's as he said this. "Secondly, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes, and to inform you that he has added several items to his list of banned items. This can be viewed in his office. Now I believe that everyone has their timetables? Now off to class you go."

The four Marauders stood and headed to class. "What do we have first," asked James.  
"Potions with the Slytherins," replied Remus.  
"Potions? Why do we have to have potions with the Slytherins on our first day back?" muttered James.  
"Oh, cheer up Prongs," said Sirius cheerily. "Maybe Slughorn will get to sing. Or better yet, Snivellus."  
"Hey, that would be funny," mused James. "What d'you reckon he's going to have to sing?"  
"Something girly, I hope," answered Sirius.  
"Why do you have to be so mean to Severus?" demanded Lily, walking up from behind them.  
"Why hello Evans. If I said something nice about Snivellus, would you consider going out with me?" asked James, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
"In your dreams Potter," she replied, storming off.  
"I think you should take that as a no," said Sirius, mocking seriousness.  
"I think he's right," agreed Remus, just as seriously.  
"Oh shut it you two," muttered James darkly as they entered the Potions classroom.

* * *

**_Song  
I Go To Rio - Peter Allen_**

_**A/N -  
Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Anyway, i hope that you enjoyed Dumbledore's performance. I almost laughed myself to death giving him that song. I just kept imaging Dumbledore dressed like Peter Allen, dancing with Maracas. Lol.  
If you don't know the song, or the singer, i've taken the liberty of looking the video clip up on youtube for you. The url is (** www .youtube. com/watch?vKgq1g-2cQ54__**) without the brackets or the spaces. Just copy and paste it into your browser and remove the spaces to go to the video.**  
**  
Now to my reviewers:**_

_**cosmos is a happy moose**_ _- Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the second chapter.  
**grimreaperprincess666 - **I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you like this second chapter._

_**Also, i've been trying to figure out a song for Sirius to sing. I have a few ideas and i figured i'd let my readers choose. So here are the choices:  
**I Touch Myself - The Divinyls  
Ego Is Not A Dirty Word - The Skyhooks  
Hot Stuff - Donna Summers  
Eye of the Tiger - Suvivor  
Venus - Bananarama  
Uptown Girl - Billy Joel  
Handle Me With Care - The Travlling Wilbury's  
**If you're don't know one of the songs, or are not sure about them, just look them up on YouTube, or google them. If you're not Australian, you might have to look up the first two, as they're both Australian groups.**_

_**Anyway, on that note, let me know what you think in your reviews. Also, no reviews, no updates. It is that simple people.**  
_

**_Until next time,  
Darling-Angel-Puff_**


End file.
